Nightmares and Cuddling
by unpocoloco13
Summary: The sequal to A Snow Day is Not Always a Good Thing. Juliet has a nightmare and guess who is there to comfort her. Totally Shules


**A/N- This is the sequal I promised. It takes place the first night Shawn and Juliet are back in their hotel. I hope you like it :]**

Blood. There was so much blood.

Shawn raced over to where Juliet's body lay limp. The blood was quickly draining out of her body from the gunshot to the head. He knew she was gone, but he cradled her in his arms anyway. Tears were streaming down as his face as he begged her to wake up.

As Shawn's world came crashing down, Brian stood to the side smiling at the scene in front of him.

***

"Uhh!" Shawn gasped as he shot up in his bed. He looked around the room, but he couldn't see anything in the dark. He flipped the bedside lamp on, and was relieved to find he was in his hotel room.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes before he let his mind wander to the dream. Brian was holding a knife to Juliet's throat. He raised the gun aimed for Brian, but his hand was shaking. He knew if he waited any longer Brian would slice her throat anyway. Shawn watched Brian as he pulled the trigger. His heart sank as he saw the bullet plunge into Juliet's skull. He had missed Brian and shot Juliet instead. Brian was laughing to himself while he was bawling like a baby.

He killed Jules.

He knew it wasn't true. It was just a dream.

Brian was dead, not Juliet.

Juliet was in the next room, sleeping like he should be right now.

Shawn layed down in his bed, and tried to force himself back to sleep. _Jules is fine, _he kept telling himself. _She's right next door. _He couldn't get the image of her lifeless body out of his head though. The blood was staining her clothes and turning her gorgeous blonde hair bright red.

He opened his eyes, and knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep until he checked on her. He stood up, and walked over to the door that joined their rooms. He really wished that Juliet would have taken him up on his offer to stay the night with her. He told her that he was worried she would be afraid if she was alone, but tha wasn't completely true. He really didn't want her to wake up frightened, but mostly he didn't want to be without her. He had waited four years to kiss her, and now that it happened he didn't want to lose her. He knew it was irrational, but after what they had just been through, he felt that she was in danger any time she wasn't near him.

He slowly opened the door, careful not to wake Juliet. He snuck over to the chair on the other side of the room and curled up in it. A smile crept onto his face as he watched Juliet sleep. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that perfect, peaceful face had conveyed so much fear and terror just days ago. His nerves began to calm as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall with every breath she took.

Just as his eyes were drifting closed, he heard a whimper coming from beneath the covers. His eyes slowly opened, but they closed again when he heard nothing more.

He had just fallen asleep, when a scream tore through the room. His eyes flew open, and he immediately rushed towards the bed.

"Shawn! Shawn!" She cried out, her eyes tightly shut.

Shawn sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked her cheek and tried to calm her down. "Shh, Jules. I'm right here. I'm right here, Jules. You're okay. You're safe."

Upon hearing Shawn's voice, Juliet let her eyes flutter open. It was dark, so she couldn't see his face very well, but she knew his voice. Never before had anything sounded so sweet. "Shawn," she murmered sleepily, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Her quiet voice caused Shawn to stop what he was doing. "Jules, are you okay?" Shawn pulled his hand back from her face because he thought she might need some space.

Juliet felt the loss of contact immediately. His hand on her cheek and his reassuring voice in her ear, was the only thing keeping her from completely losing. When they were both gone she let tears fall. She began bawling uncontrollably.

This took Shawn by surprise. He wrapped his arms around Juliet and pulled her onto his lap. He hugged her close to him and rubbed her back. "I'm here, Jules. Everything's okay. Nothing's going to happen. You're with me, and you're safe," he cooed. As the sobs continued to wrack Juliet's body, Shawn held her tighter.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but finally Juliet whispered, "It was terrible, Shawn. Brian held the knife to my throat. I could see you out of the corner of my eye, but I knew you would be too late. He sliced my neck open, and the pain was terrible. I fell to the floor, and I could see you rushing to me. You had tears in your eyes, but you told me everything would be all right. You told me that you loved me more than anything. I wanted to tell you that I loved you too, but everything went black before I got the chance. I was calling your name, but you didn't hear me ." She buried her face further into his neck and let more silent tears fall.

"It was just a dream, Jules. I'll never let anything happen to you. You do mean everything to me, and I love you so much, Jules," he murmured into her hair. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Shawn," Juliet said. She had finally stopped crying, so Shawn layed her back on the bed.

Juliet felt alone. "Don't leave me, Shawn." She hated how weak her voice was, but her pride was less important than her need for Shawn to be with her.

Shawn layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw her smile, and he placed a kiss on her lips. It was short and sweet, but it conveyed the feelings that they knew they shared. Shawn pulled away to look into her eyes. "I'll never leave, Jules. You're stuck with me now."

Juliet smiled and cuddled into his arms even more. "I think I'm okay with that," she mumbled before drifting off.

Shawn's arms tightened around her. He had often dreamt of cuddling with Juliet, but the events leading up to it had been completely different. As Shawn placed a final kiss on her forehead before succumbing to the need for sleep, he realized something:

Even if these weren't ideal circumstances, he had never felt more peaceful than right now, holding Jules in his arms.

**A/N- Please review. I need to know what you think. Thanks for reading:]**


End file.
